(1.) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a microwave sensing device used with refrigeration units to monitor the build up of frost and ice on the evaporator coils and to trigger control equipment to cycle the refrigeration unit on and off before an undesirable accumulation of ice occurs which lowers unit efficiency and requires that the refrigeration unit be shut down for an extended period of time.